User talk:Banjo oz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Combining Items page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Rollback Hi! I rollbacked your edit in the Battery page, because all the single-purpose batteries are already described on the pages regarding the particular devices they power. Actually, if anything the Batteries page is redundant, since the Military grade battery only seems to power the N-V googles as well. I will remove it completely, and instead add a Battey category. Also, isn't the Computers category a bit redundant, since Electric Devices covers all the items in it any way? Same goes with Necklaces - they all are in your other category, Adormnents. Kaaven (talk) 15:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Batteries reply Hey mate! I am not "in charge" here. FYI - user Malacador is the Admin, and also person responsible for coding of the infoboxes, recipes and stuff like that. So if anyone is a boss around here, that's him. The pages about each particular battery type have been marked for deletion because they contain too little content - there is no point in creating a page for an item to place a single line of text in it. Most batteries do not serve any function outside of the device they are meant for (but on the other hand are necessary for that device to be usefull at all), and so are described in the page about the target device itself. The general page about the batteries - I've made it when those two types described there were the only available, and it was unknown where Dan will take the whole mechanic in the future. My guess back then was, that they will be multi-purpose, making sense they will have an entry of their own. Dan however, decided that the multitude of different batteries and their non-interchangable character will be a kind of critique of a moder society's practices in that matter... Also, you must have misunderstood me before, I don't want to keep the battery page as it was, I just didn't had time to delete it - a category called Batteries would be enough, I think. The only one battery type that looks as if it needs a separate page are the AA ones, as they are not only multi-purpose, but also have a unique quality (stacking). Searching for items - clicking "Items" link on the bottom of the main page, you can find a list of all items (except for a few that need to be added yet) listed by their usage. Also, searching for "Inventory" (played in Gameplay category) one can find all the Inventory slots listed, along items that fit them. Kaaven (talk) 00:26, March 18, 2014 (UTC)